Souvenirs d'enfance
by Silence Nocturne
Summary: Une promesse lointaine, un souvenir d'enfance... HPDM


_Bon,_

_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, je le sais, je l'avoue._

_Pairing: HPDM (alors je veux pas de plaintes de la part de ceux qui n'aiment pas ce pairing! Kiwi je t'interdis de lire cette fic -.-)_

_Auteur: ... Kien_

_Je crois que c'est tout... O.o_

_3_

_--_

_'life becomes harder for us when we live for others, but it also becomes richer and happier.''- albert schweitzer_

Souvenirs d'enfance

Aveuglé par des larmes trop abondantes, la joue douloureuse et rougie par une claque, le jeune garçon courut se cacher aussi vite que ses jambes lui permettaient.

Juste quand il se crut sauvé, après qu'il se soit soigneusement enfermé dans son étroit placard, le gros monsieur se pencha et le dévisagea avec fureur.

Le gamin hoqueta de peur et sentit aussitôt deux grosses mains le saisir aux épaules tandis qu'on lui hurlait des paroles incohérentes aux oreilles.

Pendant qu'il était secoué sans pitié, il ne put que prier pour que ça finisse, pour que le gros monsieur le laisse en paix. Sa tête lui faisait déjà très mal...

Comme si ses souhaits avait été exaucés, l'homme fut soudainement projeté en arrière et sa tête alla se cogner durement contre le mur opposé. Horrifié, l'enfant eu le temps de voir du sang couler de la tête de son « oncle », avant d'entendre les premiers cris de sa tante.

Harry décampa aussi vite qu'il le put de la maison. Ce ne fut que quand elle lui parut comme un minuscule point à l'horizon qu'il s'arrêta, le coeur battant furieusement dans sa petite poitrine.

Regardant ses alentours, ses yeux s'agrandirent et des larmes menacèrent de couler très bientôt. Il se sentit très petit et le monde lui apparaissait désormais très grand. Il était tout seul...

--

Franchement ennuyé, un petit blond, du haut de ses cinq ans, regardait son reflet dans la tasse de thé qu'on lui avait offert. La vieille dame en face de lui bavardait avec sa mère depuis beaucoup trop longtemps à son goût.

_Flash-back_

«- Alors, mon chéri, je veux que tu sois vraiment sage aujourd'hui d'accord ? On va aller visiter ma vieille nourrice et je veux que tu sois extrêmement poli, avait dit Narcissa

« - Mais maman, pourquoi je ne peux pas rester avec père ? » avait-il demandé en boudant.

« - Et on allait faire un tour par le chemin de traverse après l'avoir visitée... Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir? Bon d'accord..., ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

« - Non non, je viens » dit-il précipitamment.

_Fin du flash-back_

Et c'est comme ça que, plusieurs heures plus tard, le jeune Draco s'était retrouvé dans un petit cartier résidentiel devant ce qui lui semblait être une minuscule maison.

_Cette baraque ne fait même pas la demi du tiers du huitième de mon manoir à moi_, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

Et un cartier moldu en plus.

Draco soupira. Une longue matinée s'annonçait.

--

Alors, toujours ennuyé, Draco se mit debout le plus discrètement possible, passa ses mains sur le tissu pour enlever les plis imaginaires, tel son père l'aurait fait, et parti en catimini.

Une fois arrivé à l'entrée tout près de la porte, il se retourna pour voir si son absence avait été remarquée. Hélas, sa mère papotait toujours avec la vieille dame et ce fut donc sans remords que Draco ouvrit la porte et parti découvrir de nouveaux horizons.

--

Assis sur un des nombreux bancs du parc, Harry regardait, des larmes aux yeux, les enfants jouer avec leur mamans. Sa maman a lui était morte lui avait dit tante Pétunia. Alors Harry était tout seul et jamais, au grand jamais, allait-il pouvoir jouer avec sa maman comme le faisaient tous les enfants là-bas...

Il renifla et retint du mieux qu'il put ses larmes, crispant ses petits poings sur le pantalon trop large qu'on lui avait donné.

« - Pourquoi tu pleures, toi? »

Harry releva la tête et vit un jeune garçon, blond, qui le regardait avec des grands yeux penché sur lui.

« - Je ne pleure pas, murmura Harry »

« - Si tu pleures, y'a plein d'eau dans tes yeux, s'impatienta le petit blond. Mon père a dit qu'il faut pas pleurer. L'a dit que t'es une mauviette si tu pleures, termina-t-il un regard inquiet a peine dissimulé »

« -... Une mauviette? »

« - J'sais pas, pas voulu lui demander c'était quoi, dit-il en haussant les épaules »

Harry sourit et lui tendit la main.

« - Harry. Et toi? T'es qui? »

« - Draco Malfoy. Et te moque pas. Et m'appelle pas dragon non plus. J'déteste ça, quand ma mère fait ça. »

Harry rigola, et frissonna.

« - T'as froid ?, lui demanda Draco. Et c'est bien normal, regarde comment t'es sorti! Ta mère ne t'as pas mis grand chose... D'ailleurs pourquoi t'es ici? Ou es ta mère?»

« - J'ai pas de maman. Me suis enfui de chez moi. »

Draco remarqua que les yeux de Harry était redevenus « pleins d'eau », alors il ne continua pas. Il s'assit, enleva son manteau, enleva son chandail à manches longues, remis son manteau et tendit le chandail à Harry qui le regardait jusqu'à présent avec des points d'interrogation dans les yeux.

« - T'as froid non? Prend le, j'en ai des tonnes! »

Harry, reconnaissant, l'enfila et sauta au cou de Draco.

« - Merci beaucoup, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un est aussi gentil avec moi, avoua-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents »

Draco rougit, lui pris la main et l'entraîna vers l'aire des jeux.

« - Viens on va jouer »

Harry le suivit avec un pas joyeux, agissant pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps comme un enfant de son age.

--

Tard, beaucoup plus tard, alors que le soleil se couchait pour faire place à la noirceur et que la plupart de gens avait déserté le parc, Harry et Draco papotaient joyeusement tout en se balançant.

« - DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!! »

Les éclats de rire des deux enfants moururent aussitôt qu'il entendirent ce cris, digne d'une démone. Draco sourit d'un air traumatisé et c'était à peine s'il ne courut pas se cacher derrière Harry.

« - Oh... Bonjour mère...

« - Oh jeune homme, tu me dois plus qu'un « bonjour mère »!! TU TE RENDS COMPTE COMBIEN J'ÉTAIS INQUIÈTE PETIT INCONSCIENT?!, hurla Narcissa »

Tout ce que Draco put faire, ce fut regarder sa mère d'un air innocent.

Narcissa, respira profondément tout en essayant de se calmer et regarda Harry.

« - Et tu es? »

« - Lui, c'est Harry, mère. »

Narcissa sourit a Harry, puis pinça les lèvres en regardant son fils.

« - Toi, tu va être puni, très cher. On s'en va. »

Draco fronça les sourcils et grogna.

« - Veux pas »

« - J'ai pas demander si tu voulais, Drago. C'est un ordre. »

« - Méchante. »

« - Sale gamin. »

« - J'peux dire au revoir a Harry au moins? »

« - Fais le maintenant, non? »

« - Bon, Harry vient ici »

Il tira sur la petite main de Harry pour s'éloigner de sa mère.

« - ET NE ME SUIS PAS, MÉCHANTE MÈRE!, hurla-t-il tout en courant »

Les deux petits garçons coururent jusqu'à ce que Draco fut sûr que sa mère ne les entendrait pas. Il s'arrêta finalement quand il fut a bout de souffle. Il regarda Harry et fut extrêmement surpris de voir que l'autre garçon pleurait silencieusement.

« - Ben qu'est qu'il ya? »

« - Tu me quittes, pas vrai? Tu vas partir, et je vais plus jamais jamais te revoir! »

Draco, attendri, le pris dans ses bras et lui chuchota.

« - Tu vas me revoir, promis »

« - Ah oui? Mais t'as dit que t'habitais très très loin. Tu va pas revenir, avoue le! »

Draco réfléchit pendant un instant et sourit, une idée finalement en tête.

« - Harry, je vais te marier! »

Pour tout réponse, Harry le regarda avec de grands yeux.

« - Mais oui, ma mère a dit que, quand tu te maries avec quelqu'un, tu restes avec lui pour toujours. C'est toujours comme ça dans les contes des fées, dit-il sur un ton de confidence, il se marient parce qu'ils s'aiment et restent pour toujours toujours ensemble! »

« - Tu vas me... marier alors? Demanda Harry, d'un voix tremblotante. »

« - Oui, comme ça on sera toujours ensemble! J'ai pas de bague mais, il sourit en décrochant le collier qu'il portait, tu prendras ça pour te rappeler de notre futur mariage!

« - Merci, dit Harry en prenant le collier. Je vais pas t'oublier, Draco »

Les joues rouges, il l'embrassa sur la joue et sourit. Draco rougit et parti en courant.

« - Moi non plus, Harry! Moi non plus! Au revoir! »

--

Puis, ils grandirent. Mais, même après avoir oublié le nom de chacun, même après avoir oublié les traits de l'autre, ils n'oublièrent jamais cette promesse d'enfant. Jamais. Des années plus tard, Draco songera encore à ce jeune garçon qu'il avait rencontré pendant son enfance et Harry regardera toujours avec un air tendre le premier petit chandail qu'on lui avait offert si généreusement tout en caressant la chaîne qui pendra encore à son coup.

Et même si pour un grand nombre d'années, il vivront dans l'ignorance, un jour, un jour encore lointain certes, leur destin sera à nouveau lié.

Et cette fois, pour la vie.

-- Kien --

Une p'tite review, ça vous dit? D J'accepte tout, enfin presque tout, je veux m'améliorer le plus possible!


End file.
